User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4, Chapter 2
Six bodies roam freely in space...seemingly close...enough.They are the bodies of Necronoid,Sentinel Dragonoid,Ziperator,Tridax, and Magnus.They approach a body...the size of a galaxy. ???: Welcome...Necrogans. Necronoid: W-who is that..? Kraahlix: I am Kraahlix...and I have business for you...yet...you are no use to me dead. Necronoid: What do I matter to you..? Kraahlix: I want you...for a purpose...to destroy the wreched brawlers. Necronoid: And what business do you have with them..? Kraahlix: They are destroying my army...and my plans...I need them stopped,yet,if I am to have your help...I will need to provide you with a new body,and new troops to command. Necronoid: A chance to destroy the brawlers...I shall take it... Kraahlix: Very well... Kraahlix opened and raised a hand,as it shot out with six beams,into the Necrogans. (this begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzTdnVTlY1I&feature=related) The Necrogans begin to reform,change color,and reshape.Into new and more powerful bodies.All from the power of the galaxy-sized Kraahlix. Kraahlix: Necronoid...You are now known as Vohtorak...serve me well...as you are no longer necrogans...you are the Six Apocalypses...and your new troops...Sentinel Dragonoid,Now Gaardus. Ziperator,is now Suukorak. Magnus shall now be known as Reprozan. Cadounus now...Mephistonus,and Tridax now to be Harporix...go...my Apocalypses....Destroy the brawlers... Vohtorak: We shall kill them all...To Terra! The new Six Apocalypses fly to the planet replacing Earth: Terra,in search of the Brawlers,for their new master..Kraahlix. The Brawlers are at HQ,discussing what Tony and Jaakor had found. Tony: Jaakor and I encountered no enemies along the way,but Orbeum was practically ambushed...We had found Orbeum completely surrounded,but we arent sure why this object was left out in the open,while that base was so heavily guarded... Pyrus: I'd guess that with the communications shut,they had no idea where to go. 3D: Wait...it's flashing red...is it supposed to do that? Drago: How should we know...Tony picked it up out of random. Jaakor: Oh crap...anyone ever conider they made a fancy piece of technology when it's really a tracking beacon to find out HQ? Tony: Nah...probably not that...they would have gotten to us by now. Winx is sitting on a couch,listening to the conversation,but watching TV at the same time. Winx: Is the syfy channel 13,or 39?Because there is an EPIC horror movie on 13 about some innocent town being invaded by a bunch of huge creatures...they have REALLY good graphics,too... Pyrus: 13 is the news!That's the town just a few blocks down from us!You think it'd be obvious,you know,with it saying "Channel 13 news" on the top right corner of the screen. Winx: But it's...too many words... Pyrus: Gah...Winx,Me,and 3D will go. Winx: ...Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pyrus: Yes you -_- Later on in the town Pyrus: Chaos Cross Rumble! Drago shoots out a steady beam,taking out a long and thick line of enemies,as more mysteriously show up at the back of the rampage Drago: Okay...they have a lot of reinforcements! Tony:'' Wait...Maybe...whenever one dies...it reforms with two of itself in the back...the only way to get this one is to destroy them all in one shot.'' Winx: Syncronic Move!Burning Superior Infinity! Rainbow and Zeta swing down in mirror of eachother,taking out about 3/4 of the army,as 6/4 appears in the back Pyrus: Really,Winx? Winx: (lowers head in shame) Epic fail.... Pyrus: Thats right...Now,let's roll!3D,we need you to hold hem back,but dont kill any,just hold them back... 3D: alright,Leonial!Guarding Lightning Barrage! Leonial flames down with a barrage of lighting,in front of the large army,plowing them to a hault,as only 3 or 4 die Pyrus: Nice aim! 3D: Thanks!...I think? After discussing a plan with Winx,they finally make their move. (this begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB_3X570NYk, and starts from 0:34) Pyrus and Winx: Unity Strike!Gaia Terminator!First! Drago and Rainbow come down from one end,as Zeta and Reptak come from another,and Aerogan appears beside Leonial.They all unleash a single blast from their mouths,and kills only some,but,they no longer have the ability to reform themselves doubled. Pyrus: Now!Dragonoid Destroyer! Dragonoid Destroyer comes from the sky,and crushes half of the remaining army under his feet,as Drago enters the cockpit. Drago: Main cannon charge! Destroyer: Charged! Drago: Then...target locked....ENGAGE! Destroyer fires a large beam through it's main cannon,and ;leaves only few left.Leonial and Wolfox handle them,by tearing them limb from limb,until there is nothing left.(the music ends) They turn,saying nothing,and leave.Returning to HQ (back at HQ) Pyrus: That battle was something...but i've never seen enemies that could reproduce upon death,making two of themselves...but...I may understand...because,you'll never guess who I saw watching the whole battle... To be continued... Category:Blog posts